The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Ballerina Pink’ or as the new plant. The new plant was selected as a single seedling from an open pollination in late spring of 2013 with ‘Pink Dawn’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,343 as the female or seed parent and the male parent is unknown but may have been any sage from a large number of other hybrids within the breeding area of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant was initially evaluated in the summer of 2014 and assigned the breeder code 13-10-3 through the trial process.
The new Salvia was further evaluated and asexually propagated by basal cuttings taken at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2015. Evaluation of these and further cutting grown plants shows that Salvia ‘Ballerina Pink’ continues to be stable and produce true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Salvia ‘Ballerina Pink’ have been sold or disclosed in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.